Naruto: Sa Ji Yo
by OmegaTitan
Summary: The story of the next generation of Ninja in the Naruto World. Rated T for Violence, Minor Language, and might go up. Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku


Naruto: Sa Ji Yo

By Tidus221

Prologue: Part 1 (Sasuke's Return)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

It has been 3 years since Uzumaki Naruto has returned to Konohagakure after training with Jiraiya. Uchiha Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto, as well as his brother Uchiha Itachi. Through the efforts of all the Shinobi Villages, the Akatsuki have been defeated. 1 year ago, Sasuke returned to Konohagakure and was immediately taken into custody by the ANBU Black Ops. But, while the rest of the village was convinced that he was a traitor, his friends Naruto and Haruno Sakura vouched for him and he was allowed to rejoin Team Kakashi, while keeping Sai in the team, making it a 4-Man Cell, led by Hatake Kakashi or Yamato when Kakashi was occupied.

"Well, Sasuke?" asked Naruto, looking at his old friend while the newly reunited Team Kakashi walked towards the Ichiraku Ramen Shop to celebrate. Naruto had insisted on the team getting ramen, he would even cover the bill for once!

"Well, what?" replied Sasuke. He really didn't want to get ramen right now. He just wanted to go back to his old house and sleep. But of course, Naruto wouldn't let him.

"Aren't you gonna thank us for getting you out of trouble, Sasuke-Kun?" answered Sakura. She didn't really care where they went as long as Sasuke was with her. She would have preferred it if they were alone though.

"Why should I? I knew you would do that. Otherwise, I wouldn't have came back." said the Uchiha in his usual rude tone. But deep down, he really was grateful that they bailed him out. But he had a tough-guy image to maintain after all.

"SASUKE!" shouted the knuckleheaded ninja, going to hit his best friend but getting a chakra-filled punch from Sakura instead.

"NARUTO, DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SASUKE-KUN!" yelled the medical ninja. Still convinced, that Sasuke would eventually start liking her.

"Whoa, Sakura..." said a stunned Sasuke, having never seen Sakura's abilities since leaving Konohagakure 5 years ago.

"What? Are you impressed, Sasuke-Kun?" A hopeful Sakura flirted, praying to Kami-Sama that Sasuke would finally start noticing her.

"Yeah, let's ditch the loser and the Sensei's and get some dumplings." offered a slightly politer Sasuke, thinking that he found the perfect person to rebuild his clan with.

"Ok!" exclaimed an excited Sakura, hooking her arm with Sasuke's and practically dragging him to the Amaguriama Dumpling Shop, leaving a stunned Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato in her dust.

"I... I... I don't believe it." said a growingly depressed Naruto, "He actually asked her out. Now I'll never get a date with her…" mumbled Naruto as he fell to his knees on the ground.

"Naruto, you still haven't figured it out?" asked Kakashi, getting over the shock of Sasuke going on a date with Sakura.

"What?" questioned an oblivious Naruto, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Look over there," Said his second team leader, Yamato, pointing behind them at a purple-haired, white-eyed girl, trying to hide behind a telephone pole.

"Huh?" uttered Naruto as he looked to where Yamato was pointing to see his fellow Shinobi, Hyuga Hinata, following them. "Hey, Hinata, what are you doing back there?!"

'Uh-oh… When did Yamato-Taichou notice me?' thought the Hyuga heir as she slowly stepped into full view and started walking towards the small group. "H-h-hello, Naruto-Kun…"

"Hinata, were you following me?" asked an idiotic Naruto.

"Oh, uh… n-no, o-of course I wasn't, Naruto-Kun. I-I was uh… uh…" stuttered an increasingly nervous Hinata.

"Hinata, can I make a suggestion?" inquired the masked ninja.

"Y… Yes, of course, Kakashi-Sensei." Hinata replied, starting to blush.

"Just tell Naruto how you feel." Kakashi stated wisely.

"How she feels? What? Is she sick or something?" Naruto questioned immediately.

"N… No, Naruto-Kun. I… I… um… I… Oh…." stuttered Hinata, hiding her face in her hands.

"Hinata, if you want to tell me something then just tell me." Naruto said, actually sounding smart.

"Well… Naruto-Kun… I… uh… W-would you want to, uh… g-go out w-with m-m-me? I mean, I-if you don't, I-it's ok." asked Hinata, turning to walk away.

"Hinata…" said Naruto as he puts a hand on Hinata's shoulder, stopping her. "Is that why you're always so shy and fainting around me, because you wanted to go out with me?"

"N-no… I-it's more than that… Naruto-Kun… I… I… I love you." Hinata stated, relieved to finally let Naruto know about her feelings for him.

"Well then?" asked Naruto.

"Well what?" replied Hinata.

"Where do you want to go for our first date...? Hinata-Chan?" questioned Naruto, holding out his arm for her, having already forgotten about Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh!! Uh… well…" Hinata mumbled before fainting, falling onto Naruto.

"Oh boy, it's gonna take some time for her to get over this, huh?" groaned Naruto, picking her up and carrying her to Ichiraku, leaving Kakashi and Yamato behind.

"They sure have grown up, haven't they? Kakashi-Sempai?" asked Yamato.

"Yes, Yamato, they sure have. They sure have." replied Kakashi to his former junior.


End file.
